


Help

by Jathis



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 05:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5856508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BB is always there to help</p>
            </blockquote>





	Help

BB-8 noted the way their Poe’s hands started to tremble during one of the mission debriefings that morning. The droid tilted their head, watching as their Poe crossed his arms over his chest, hiding his hands in the process as he focused on the General and the others. His face was blank but his pulse rate had gone up, a sign that something was wrong.

Quietly the little droid weaved their way around the appendages of the other organics in the room. It was fairly easy since everyone made a point of moving for them and they softly beeped in thanks as they rolled past, focused on getting to their Poe as fast as they could without drawing too much attention to him.

Their Poe needed help. Their Poe sometimes started to shake and cry when he thought no one was around to see him. The Finn however knew and was worried for the Poe. He had taken BB-8 aside one day, whispering to them about the Poe and what needed to be done to help him.

_“I know what he’s going through. Sometimes after a really bad mission one of the Stormtroopers would get like this. If they were discovered they were put down but we found ways to help some of them get through it as best as we could,” he had softly explained. “Can you help me take care of him without him getting upset?”_

_BB-8 would do anything to take care of their Poe. They told the Finn this much and listened as he explained what needed to be done for the Poe’s health. It wouldn’t cure him, nothing could, but it would make him feel better._

BB-8 rolled up to rest beside the Poe’s leg, nudging into him just enough to let him know they were there. They beeped when he absently reached down to touch their head and started to warm themselves up for him. They watched as the trembling in Poe’s hands started to slow, his heart slowing to a more calm rate. The Poe was soon back to what he had been before and BB-8 felt very proud of themselves, sitting contently by his side.


End file.
